


Defying Gravity

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Defying Gravity - Freeform, Gen, I have no idea half the character's personalities, I think this is a songfic, Minecraft Evo - Freeform, Musicals, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Oneshot, Songfic, i think, idk - Freeform, is it a oneshot?, it's a fanfiction site after all, minecraft personas ONLY, of course it isn't, technically watchers au?, this is what happens when I take a break from wattpad, wicked the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: Grian gives up the Watcher's offer of creative mode, and leaves all of Evo behind for a new survival community.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song "Defying Gravity" from the musical "Wicked". Enjoy!

"Grian, why couln't you have stayed calm for once. Instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever." Taurtis sighed.

"I hope you're happy too! I hope you're proud how you would stay in submission just to feed your own ambition." Grian shot back, only half-angry.

"Grian, listen to me. Just, say you're sorry!" Taurtis met his eyes. "You can still get Creative Mode, what you've been waiting for! And we'll have what all we ever wanted!"

"I know. But I don't want it. No." Grian glanced at the wall on the edge of the isle. The console barrier. "I can't want it. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by their rules!" He glanced back to Taurtis. "It's too late for second guessing. I'm going to do this."

"Grian-"

"I'm gonna change servers. And I know where I'm going." He looked back at the console barrier, the barrier preventing servers from intermingling. He began to smile. "It's time to try." Grian whipped back. "And the watchers can't stop me!"

"Can't I make you understand? As soon as that barrier goes down, they have to power to kill you. Permanently.You'll never make it-" Taurtis grabbed Grian's hand.

"I'm through accepting limits! Just becuase they say they're so! Some things I cannot change, but I'll never know until I try!" He opened the console menu. "Too long I've been afraid of losing Evo, but if Creative mode is the only way, well, that's way to high a cost!" Grian pulled up the server list. One push of a button and the barrier would break. And then, all he had to do was make it to his new server's console island. And he would be free. But he hesitated.

"Taurtis. Come with me. Think of what we could do.Together."

"We'll be unstoppable." Taurtis considered Grian's offer. "A team of two, who's been playing together for a long time. That would be excellent!"

Grain grinned and placed his hand over the button. "Well, are you coming?"

Taurtis gave a sad smile. "I hope you're happy, now that you've chosen this."

"You too." Grian returned the sad smile, understanding. "I hope you live in bliss."

"I really hope you make it, and you never regret it." Taurtis moved forward.

"I hope you're happy in the end." Grain pulled his friend into a hug. "I hope you're happy-"

"-my friend." Taurtis finished. "Well, goodbye, and good luck."

Grian grinned as he pulled away. He ran towards the console and hit the button. "If you do try to find me, I'll be in a place called Hermitcraft!" The barrier broke. "As i've said, Creative mode isn't living. And I'm willing to risk it for a real life!" He turned to gaze across the vast sky, fileld with servers with barriers. And he saw it. The Hermitcraft console island. It was quite far away. Well, no use hesitating. He took a few steps back, ran forward, and jumped.

And as he crossed the barrier, he felt something change. He was soaring, just like he'd seen others when wearing elytra. He laughed. "And If I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free! And if they can't ground me, take a message back to everyone! Tell them how I'm defying the watchers!" Grian neared the island as the purple particles that accompanied the watchers started to float by him. "And soon I'll match them in renown."

The watchers had already arrived. They were going to try to kill him. And for good. They didn't want anyone defying them, and they were to eradicate and punish him.

Grian turned to spat his last words to the watchers. "And nobody, in all of Evo, no watcher that there is or was, is ever going to stop me!"

As he glanced back, Taurtis called out after him. "Goodbye Grian! I hope you're happy!" And the two watchers leapt off the island, wanting to dispose of the rebel.

The watchers hissed. "Look at him! He's wicked! Get him!"

Grian dove for the island, but the watchers had caught up with him. "No one will mourn you!" The growled, trying to pull him off course. "So you must be erased!"

He knew he was going to fall short. They had a hold of him. He fell past the island, and stuck out a hand in desperation.

And someone grabbed it.   
And as they did, he felt a strange glow spread over him. He glanced down, and the watchers had disappeared.The person then pulled him up, and Grian saw his face. He had a scar over one eye, and a helmet on. 

The man gave Grian a smile. "Welcome, Grian! I am Xisuma, the admin. We've been expecting you."


End file.
